1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to fire systems and mass notification systems generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in the integration of analog audio signals and/or control signals with power signals over a single pair of wires, of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known notification device systems use reverse polarity circuits that are supervised by an end of line resistor. The notification devices themselves are simple on/off devices with a diode. The diode completes the power circuit for the device when the circuit polarity is reversed. Each of the notification devices must have the same or similar operating characteristics because each is a simple on/off mechanism.
Another known type of notification system provides individual control and operation of each notification device by using voltage levels and current draws as a signaling method.
Some known technologies, such as Power-over-Ethernet, exist for distributing power combined with audio, monitoring and control, but all are of relatively low power and span relatively short distances. They are not capable of powering amplified audio and/or visual signals over the distributed topography of a fire zone, mass notification zone, security zone, and the like for a building, an installation, a campus, etc.
Moreover, none of the above-described systems provide soft circuits, and none integrate audio distribution onto power wiring and/or monitoring and control wiring.